


chase the day

by erdreas_archive



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, and dundrasil was never destroyed, and no dark one, au where there is no luminary, itll make sense ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdreas_archive/pseuds/erdreas_archive
Summary: "Get on with it, El," Erik demanded."About that," he says, hands reaching up to grip the edges of the hood covering his face, "you can keep calling me that if you want, but to most people, I'm Eleven." He pulls down the hood, revealing charming young features and brown hair that reached his shoulders. No fucking way-This was Eleven, crown prince of Dundrasil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! yes i started another multichapter fic instead of updating all youve lost and i...really have no excuse for that. the postgame is too depressing ok i had to write something happier. there is a little bit of pov switching stuff and there will be throughout the fic and also some flashbacks but it shouldnt be at all confusing. ALSO there is no semblance of consistent verb tense here deal with it
> 
> chapter count is a rough estimate itll prolly change. enjoy!

Well, shit.  
  
The dungeons of Dundrasil's palace are awfully uncomfortable, Erik notices, though it's not like he has prior experience to compare it to. Sure, he's been locked up before, but shockingly, not in the dungeons of an actual castle yet. This is the first time he's done something to warrant that, a truly incredible accomplishment.  
  
He sighs, shaking his head and sitting down on the cold floor.  _Well, happy birthday, Mia. Thanks a lot._

 

* * *

  
"Hey, Erik?"  
  
"Hm?" The young thief glances over at his sister, who's younger still. "What is it?"  
  
Mia's formerly indifferent look grows slightly mischievous. "You wouldn't happen to have anything special planned for tomorrow, would you?"  
  
"No, why?" Erik responds casually, feigning ignorance. Truth be told, he actually _doesn't_ have anything planned for her birthday (which is, of course, tomorrow), or at least not yet. They lead a life of thievery. He'll get her something.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I've just been thinking. You know those super fancy gold and silver crowns the queen wears? I bet I'd look great in one of those." So that's what she wants, huh? One of Queen Eleanor's crowns? That's absolutely ridiculous. Beyond crazy. Breaking into the palace (and alone, too), and then stealing something from the queen herself. It's practically impossible. Even Erik doesn't have a very good chance of pulling it off (okay, he's got _no_ chance). But he'll still do it. Or try, anyways. It is Mia, after all. And it's her birthday.  
  
"Yeah, you probably would. I'd totally look better in a queen's crown than you would, though. You know I'm right."  
  
"I..." She seems to study him carefully. "No, actually, yeah, I'll give you that."  
  
"Good. Just know, if you ever become queen, I get to wear your crown."  
  
Mia snorts. "Yeah. Cause that'll happen."

 

* * *

  
With Mia now asleep, Erik sneaks away, venturing one last glance at her resting form before he begins his journey. The castle isn't far from here, and he's long ago picked up information about the different passages in and out. He used to steal food from the kitchens, after all, when he dared risk that. At that time, he'd leave Mia in the hands of the helpful innkeeper who still regularly shelters them. She's a sweetheart, but she's gone from giving them her full protection to giving them shelter. The woman gives no guarantee she'll keep anyone safe, so he doesn't leave Mia alone while he goes on longer and riskier excursions like that anymore. Okay, not  _often._ She'd just roll her eyes if he told her he was being overprotective at the expense of better food. They get by just fine how they are. Castle food is a luxury, not a necessity. Even if he's stealing it.  
  
Is he having second thoughts about this? Oh, absolutely. It's idiotic no matter how you look at it. But he's done stupider stuff, right?  
  
It doesn't take him long to get in, taking the usual route through the kitchens. The problem lies here - he has a vague idea of how to get where he's trying to go, but the only information he has about which guards are where and when they'll be moving is his own intuition. Basically, he'll get through this wildly guessing or not at all.  
  
Ducking around a corner, he spots a guard leaning up against one of the pedestals near the main staircase. He doesn't have to go up that way anyways. The treasures are all kept elsewhere, up a smaller staircase in a different room and through a series of halls.  
  
Erik watches the guard carefully. There's another on the other side of the staircase, and that seems to be it for this largest room. The guards are staring at the great doors opposite the large staircase, and he's staring at their backs. The door he needs to go through is just a bit forward and to his right, but within their line of vision.  He'll have to run fast and duck behind things, as well as carefully timing when he runs. Also, a ton of luck would help. He needs it.  
  
He holds his breath and sprints, keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible while moving at full speed. He hides behind a column near the door, his slender form once again helpful. He can't see them now, which makes things a hell of a lot trickier. When he feels it's right, he moves, quickly opening and closing the door.   
  
Erik lets out a breath, spinning around. He's now in a short and narrow hallway, and he can see the first few steps of a set of stairs on the right side of the end of it. There's no guards that he can see, which is lucky, but also makes him feel very unsure of himself. He might just not be seeing them.  
  
He makes it up the stairs with no problems, though, and they lead into another hallway. This one's longer, with doors, and a single guard stands at the end. He doesn't see Erik (not yet, anyways) because he happens to be facing the other way. Thank god.  
  
Erik has a vague idea of where each of these doors leads. The one at the end of the hall that the guard stands next to is the first of several barriers in front of the room where the kingdom's most valuable treasures are kept. Thankfully, that's not where he needs to go. A lot of the jewelry is kept down another hall through the door closest to him. He manages to make it though that door without problems.  
  
The next hallway has only a door at the end, also blocked by a guard who, very unfortunately, sees him right away. He shuts the door fast, running forward once there's no point in trying to hide anymore. The guard runs at him too, shouting, and Erik ducks and slides under his outstretched arm. Screaming that loud, other guards are probably hearing. Crap.  
  
He throws the door open, which for some reason is unlocked (come to think of it, every door in here's been unlocked. Has the royal family ever heard of locking their doors? Not that he's complaining), and looks around. Shelves with necklaces and earrings and bracelets and tiaras on them line the walls of the oddly octagonal shaped room.  
  
He reaches for the first thing he spots, then feels an armored hand grip around each of his wrists.

 

* * *

  
So, now he's in the dungeons, alone, with his hood pulled up, on the cold, damp floor. For such a nice kingdom, the dungeons really suck. Not that he spends much time in the nicer side of the kingdom anyways.   
  
Wait. Those are footsteps, aren't they? Probably someone come to take him up to see someone who'll punish him or put him on trial or, if he's lucky, throw him back out on the streets. But that doesn't make sense, because it's still got to be just an hour or two after midnight. So who...?  
  
The rapidly approaching figure, who he assumes through the cell bars is a male, also has a hood covering his head. He wears commoner's clothing, which is rather surprising. Erik had been expecting a guard.  
  
"Hello," the unidentifiable person says, oddly pleasant for their current situation. "You up to talk?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Erik replies dryly. "And who are you?"  
  
"You do, actually. This isn't an official interrogation. I'm just someone close to the royal family who likes to talk to some of the interesting prisoners. If you want a name, call me El. You don't have to give me one if you don't want to." The man (his figure is that of an adult, but his voice makes him seem much younger. Maybe a teenager?) has something about him that makes Erik want to divulge everything. It's disgusting.  
  
"I'm interesting?"  
  
"You seem that way so far, unidentified prisoner." He can practically see the cheeky smile under that hood.   
  
Erik thinks about it for a moment, and then says, "the name's Erik. What did you want to talk about,  _El?"_ The stress on the boy's name makes it sound like he's mocking him.  
  
"Oh, good, so you will." He sits down, on the opposite side of thick metal bars, but still only about two feet away. "Just curious. What exactly were you doing? And why?"  
  
"And this information won't be given to anyone?"  
  
"Right." Yeah, like Erik believes  _that._ He'd only asked to see if El would be honest or not.   
  
Considering the options, the truth really couldn't hurt Erik much. He was trying to get something for his little sister's birthday, since they have nothing but what they steal. It sounds like a sob story. Despite the fact that they can very well work to his advantage, he's always hated those. He'd rather  _not_ gain the upper hand by  _pity._ "It's my sister's birthday," he sighs, shaking his head and not giving further explanation. This kid seems smart, he should be able to piece the rest together.   
  
"I see," El says, offering nothing more for a minute. "My guess is that you can't exactly buy her a present, so you stole something? Even so, why go for something this glamorous?" He seems seriously interested in the life of a thief, and he seems to sort of understand it. It's weird. Who could this be?  
  
"Bingo." Erik pauses for a moment, trying to think of an answer to the second question that didn't sound ridiculous. "Well, cause she asked." He'd tried, and he'd failed.  
  
"Interesting. I'm an only child, myself, and things generally...come to me rather easily. It must be nice to have someone you'd do that much for just at a simple request."  
  
"I...yeah. It is, actually."  
  
"Do you live on the streets?" the stranger asks, genuine curiosity filling his voice.   
  
"Sort of," Erik says, before he notices he's even speaking. "The owner of a hotel in the worse part of town takes us in a lot, lets us sleep there for free. But some nights, yeah." Shit, did he just say that? Someone might track down the hotel's owner and punish her for sheltering criminals. He couldn't let that happen because of a slip of the tongue. "I've told you enough. Who are you, anyways? Really?"  
  
"Ah," El says, hesitating. "Well, I suppose you don't seem like you're going to kill me..." What the hell was that supposed to mean? He didn't continue speaking.  
  
"Get on with it, El," he demanded, using the boy's chosen name like an old friend would.  
  
"About that," he says, hands reaching up to grip the edges of the hood covering his face, "you can keep calling me that if you want, but to most people, I'm Eleven." He pulls down the hood, revealing charming young features and brown hair that reached his shoulders.  _No fucking way-_  
  
This was Eleven, crown prince of Dundrasil.  
  
Erik has no idea why the crown prince was awake at this time or why he was wearing common clothing or why he'd chosen to speak to him, but he knows one thing: he just told all of that to the prince. Shit.

 

* * *

  
Eleven sighed softly, yanking his shirt over his head. He tugged off his pants, too, then began looking through his closet. From the back, he pulled out a pair of worn jeans and a tan shirt. He put them on quickly, grabbing his boots from the bottom of the closet. He shut its door as softly as possible, slid the boots onto his feet, and reached over to pick up the traveler's hood he'd already pulled out of the drawer it normally stayed hidden in.   
  
Insomnia was cruel. When he brought it up first, however many years ago, he'd been given sleeping pills. At only nine or ten, he swallowed them and shut up. But at the age of thirteen, he'd started to resent having a drug lull him to sleep. No, he resented the fact that he was relying on it. Every night. He knew there was nothing wrong with it - but it felt just that,  _wrong._  
  
So the young prince, little, perfect Eleven who was everyone's dream child, who'd never done a thing wrong in his life, began sneaking out of the palace. It wasn't easy. The first few months were spent narrowly escaping being caught and when he actually made it out, ending up with scrapes all over from stupid mistakes. But after a while he managed to do it, and then to get it down to a science. He doesn't leave  _every_ night, he can't run on four hours of sleep constantly, but it's often. More often recently than ever.  
  
It was more than something to pass his time while he couldn't sleep, it was an escape from, well, being Eleven. Despite staying within the walls of his own kingdom, it gave him a sense of freedom he could never experience within the walls. It made him feel more human, too, rather than just an object for the people to look up to. People treated him normally. At night the city was still bustling, and he could always get right in on all the action. Being a human felt weird. It felt good.  
  
Tonight is the third night in a row. He knows he needs to stop, even as he pulls the hood over his head. This isn't good for him, and someone's got to be noticing his spacing out more frequently than usual due to lack of sleep. Tomorrow, if he couldn't sleep, he'd take the pills. He promised that to himself.  
  
Eleven didn't get far, though, before he heard all sorts of noises coming from one side of the palace. He went to investigate, and there were enough people there that he could avoid being seen at least long enough to get into the dungeons. He had to show his face to the guards there to be granted access, and he let them ask no questions, though he knew they'd tell the king and queen he'd been here. It didn't really matter.  
  
He'd found himself remarkably curious about this intruder, so Eleven had decided to speak with them himself. Probably better than sneaking out again anyways.   
  
As it turned out, the thief kept him very entertained. He even revealed who he was, something he practically never did for prisoners. Not that he talks to them very often.  
  
This kid (who in reality is probably a year or two older than he is), though, is different. Eleven's intuition tells him that he's a good person, and Eleven's always trusted his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shockingly, expect rather quick updates on this one. comment kudos bookmark subscribe etc if you liked (but mostly comment bc feedback is my main source of energy)
> 
> everything that isnt clear will clear up Very Soon i promise,,,
> 
> im at erdreas on tumblr too, its all dqxi so check it out if you want


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to update this on friday...on thursday i had it nearly done and then i had no access to ao3 or tumblr or writing all friday and saturday. and yesterday i was just sick and tired (still am) so i apologize. also this chapter really sucks and is quite short but like,, they sort of go on a date?

"Hey! Get up, get up!" Erik awoke to his younger sister screaming and shaking him. He was vaguely aware that there was  _some_ reason he was supposed to be awake, but he was too drowsy to remember what it was right now. Mia  _never_ got up first, though, so it must be important.  
  
He groaned, flipping over onto his other side. "What is it?"  
  
'It's your birthday, idiot!" She somehow both giggled and sighed at the same time, and while she was talking too. Okay, so it wasn't that important. It must be before they had to get up, since his body had grown accustomed to waking up exactly when he needed to, and he certainly didn't feel like it was time to get up right now.  
  
"So what? What time is it?"  
  
"Um, your birthday is important! And I dunno. Early?" He gave her an unamused stare, and she shook her head. "Fine, fine. I have a present for you!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small but elegant looking box, holding it out.  
  
Mildly surprised, Erik sat up. He took the box from her, lifting the lid to find a pair of gorgeous knives. Golden at the hilt and shimmering, each encrusted with several jewels. His eyes widened, and he looked back up at Mia, who was grinning widely. "I - these are amazing. They're beautiful. Thank you. But how did you get them?"  
  
"I stole them," she stated plainly. "The Vikings have all kinds of stuff like this, and they don't guard it nearly as well as you think."  
  
He took one in hand, moving his wrist to try it out. The knives he had now were terrible quality and badly damaged. They couldn't cut a piece of paper. But these... He stood and removed his current knives from his person, equipping these instead.   
  
It wasn't  _incredibly_ shocking that Mia had stolen something. He's done it before, though never for something worth as much as these must be worth. Something tells him to scold her for putting herself in danger like that, but he stops himself. That would be kind of rude, after such a nice gesture. "Well, be careful if you're going to do stuff like that," he sighed.  
  
Mia groaned. "Of course you'd say something like that. I was, okay? And look," she says, reaching into her bag and pulling something else out. Claws, Erik realizes, when she equips them. Silver ones. "I got weapons for me too! See, now I can protect myself."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he realized something. If they both now had real weapons...  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?" he asked, before he could think better of it. "Leave. Go somewhere better."  
  
"What? We can't just-"  
  
"Yes, we  _can,"_ he insisted. "We can run, and now we can fight. Mia, we're _slaves._ We can't keep living like this. Let's go to Heliodor, or Dundrasil, or something. Somewhere where these bastards will never find us." He hadn't even thought he'd been serious when he first suggested it, but he now realizes he's right. What's going to stop them?  
  
For a moment, she only stared at him, seemingly lost in thought. Then, though, her look of confusion turned to one of excitement and determination. "You're right. We have to. Let's go!"

 

* * *

 

Erik shook his head, refusing to believe it. This could  _not_ be the prince, because there's no way the prince would be talking to him.   
  
El (or, apparently, Eleven) chuckles sheepishly, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. "Sorry. Probably comes as a shock, doesn't it? It's true, though."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Erik asked, frustrated at how confused he was. "What the hell is the crown prince of Dundrasil doing in the dungeons at midnight?"  
  
He can see the prince's brows furrow as he thinks about how to answer. "I was going on a stroll through the castle," he seems to decide on saying, "and I heard a bunch of noise, so I went to go check it out."  
  
"And what now?"  
  
"Well, either I leave and you stay here, or I unlock this cell and we forget this mess ever happened. For a price, though." El's face was unreadable, a blank stare despite the mysterious offer he'd just sort of made. He took a key out of his pocket, waving it back and forth. Apparently the guards weren't the only people who had the power to unlock the cells. Although, he supposes, the royal family probably have the power to do just about anything.  
  
"And that price is?" Erik asked, skeptical.  
  
"You're familiar with the kingdom, right? I don't get to go out all that much, so, take me somewhere. The best place you know to go at like, midnight." El's expression shifted slightly when he spoke, but he covered up whatever passed over his face a second later.  
  
Erik, honestly, had no idea how to respond to that. It wasn't like he had a luxurious life and went out to a fancy restaurant one night and a bar the next, with a billion friends to show him all the nicest places. There was this one place, though... It might work. And he had to get out of here - he couldn't let Mia wake up with him gone on her birthday. "Okay, I guess."  
  
El smiled and stood. He pulled the hood back over his head, then opened the door to the cell and slipped the key into the satchel he had slung over his shoulder. "Let's go, then."  
  
Erik smirked, feeling like himself again. "After you,  _your highness."_

 

* * *

 

The place was sort of a cross between a bar and restaurant, but it was expensive and the food was the best around. The people who ran the joint had a soft spot for Erik and his sister, and would give them food for an unfairly low price every so often.

  
"Been here before?" Erik asked, and the prince shook his head to mean no (it was slightly hard to differentiate between a nod and a sideways shake with the hood on, but he could tell). "It's the best there is."  
  
They walked in together, Erik keeping his hood down, for once actually  _wanting_ to be recognized so he could afford this. Eleven's disguise shouldn't be a problem; Erik sees sketchy-looking people come in here all the time. Sometimes himself included.  
  
He glances back. "Bar or dining?" He'd already tried to weigh in his head which would cost less and eventually gave up. It wasn't like he was completely broke.  
  
It's a moment before El responds. "Bar. I've had too many fancy meals in my life, and the whole point of coming here was so I could experience something different. Whatever's normal for normal people."  
  
"Wish I could say that," Erik joked, walking over to the bar area. Luckily, he noticed, the daughter of the owners was working tonight. She seemed to sort of idolize him, so it was always a bonus. He said into a seat, Eleven following suit.  
  
The daughter (Rae, her name was, or at least she liked to go by that), spotted him and her eyes lit up. She made her way over from behind the counter, grinning. "Well, if it isn't my favorite customer. You haven't been here in a while, have you?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. Busy," he replied weakly.  
  
"With what, your well-paying, respectable job?" she asked, winking. She was witty. Erik liked her. "Never mind that. Who's your friend? And where's Mia?"  
  
"Ah, just a friend," Erik said, waving a hand and dismissing the question. There was no good way to answer it, after all. "She's not here tonight."  
  
Rae raised her eyebrows, but thankfully didn't press the subject. "Alright then. What'll you two be having?" They answered, and she turned and walked away to deal with someone else before getting around to their orders.  
  
"Mia's your little sister?" Eleven asked, having heard the name from her. "The one whose birthday it is?"  
  
"Yeah. She's around your age, actually, I think. Sixteen today."   
  
"What's she like?"  
  
Erik had to think about it a moment. It seemed whenever someone asked him a question like that, he'd immediately forget everything he'd ever known about the topic at hand. "Funny. Pretty damn annoying sometimes, to be honest. Smart. Brave. A little greedy, as you, uh, may have suspected."  
  
Eleven smiled, his hood having fallen back a bit on his head at this point. He wasn't that easily recognizable in the dim lighting, and only most of his face and a little of his hair showed. Hopefully, no one with a really keen eye happened to look in their direction. "Somehow, I picked up on that. She sounds great, though. I'd like to meet her someday."  
  
No way he would, though, since this was a one-time thing. Right? "Yeah, well, she definitely wouldn't mind getting to meet you."  
  
"Most people wouldn't. Unfortunately, I tend to suck at conversations, so I'm not so great with that stuff," he chuckled. Rae placed their drinks in front of them, and Erik took a sip of his before responding.  
  
"You seem pretty decent at conversations to me."  
  
"You're a completely different matter. You literally broke into my home and tried to steal my mother's jewelry. I can't do worse than that, therefore I have nothing to expect of myself, and I'm not uncomfortable talking to you. I  _am_ aware of the fact that my wallet might be stolen at any moment, though." Eleven raised his eyebrows, bringing his glass to his lips a second later.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it!" Erik laughed. "I won't do that, I swear. Not tonight, at least. If we ever happen to meet again, I can't promise anything."  
  
"I'd better steer clear of you, then."  
  
They both laughed, and it fell into comfortable silence. Silence only between them, of course, since the rest of the place still buzzed with conversation.   
  
Soon enough, they started talking again, and minutes turned into hours. Lucky this was an all-night joint.  
  
"So, what do you like, do, as the prince?"  
  
Eleven shrugged. "A lot of boring stuff. Lessons, documents, helping my parents deal with some of the problems the citizens have. Interviews sometimes. I like cooking, when I have the time. What about you, criminal?"  
  
"Nothing boring. Mia and I, our lives are like this crazy adventure all the time. When we're not sneaking around and running from people, we're out exploring in the fields and forests."  
  
"Really? What's it like?" El asked, looking intrigued. "I rarely ever leave the kingdom, and I definitely don't get the chance to explore when I do."  
  
"It's pretty cool, there's plants and monsters and treasures..."  
  
They continued like that for some time, peppering each other with questions about their lives. Neither of them got too personal, and everything went smoothly.  
  
After a while that felt like a very short time, Eleven said, "you know, we should probably both be getting back now. I need to make sure I have enough time to sneak back in and at least get a little sleep, and you don't want to keep Mia waiting."  
  
"You're right," Erik agreed, looking up at the clock on the wall. Nearly four in the morning. Shit, had they talked that long? He hadn't expected the crown prince to be this fun to be around. How weird the situation was finally hit him: a thief and a prince, hanging out together like old friends. "Sorry for keeping you so long."  
  
"Don't be. It was a lot of fun. And, again, thanks for taking me here." To El's disapproval, Erik had made sure he'd paid for everything - after all, the whole point was him taking them out. If not, it'd feel too much like he'd just been let out of the dungeons out of pity, and he absolutely would not stand for that.  
  
"Yeah, it was. Not like I had much of a choice, but no problem. I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick, then we'll leave." He stood, and as he walked away noticed Eleven reaching into his bag for something.

 

* * *

 

Erik returned from the bathroom to find Eleven gone, and his satchel sitting on the countertop. Rae walked up the moment he reached his seat.  
  
"He said to give that to you. And that you should look inside," she said simply.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Erik replied, confused. He tentatively picked it up and walked outside, heading into one of the back alleyways lit by a streetlight so he could have at least a little privacy in case there was something important inside. When he stuck his hand in, it hit what felt like a thin piece of metal. He pulled the object out, eyes widening when he realized what it was.  
  
A silver tiara of a fairly simple design and without any color, but it was beautiful all the same. Why the hell had Eleven...?  
  
Erik reached in again, just in case there was something more inside. He pulled out a piece of paper, a note. Before opening it, he placed the accessory back inside. Moving so the streetlight brought the neat handwriting into view, he began to read it.  
  
_When I heard a thief was trying to steal a tiara, I grabbed this before heading to the dungeons just in case. Turns out, the highly improbable ended up happening, and grabbing it was the right choice. People always do say I'm too generous. The queen is, too, so she would have wanted the same. No one's ever worn it, and no one ever will. We have hundreds. Believe me, it won't be missed. And no, this isn't a pity gift - you paid for tonight, so this is in return. Just make sure Mia has a great birthday, and we'll be totally even._  
  
_I did leave my bag here, though. I'll be needing that. Same place, same time, night after tomorrow? Or, technically, tomorrow since its already like 4 in the morning. See you._  
  
_\- Eleven_  
  
Well. This certainly _was_ interesting, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments kudos bookmarks etc appreciated! come say hi on tumblr im erdreas there too


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so so long i am SORRY! but expect much quicker updates in the future.

A knock at his bedroom door came as a shock. It was past ten at night. The only people who knocked at his door were the guards, when they had something to tell him, or his parents, when they chose to visit. Had something happened?  
  
Eleven stood up, the legs of his silk pajamas making a sort of swishy sound when he moved. He pulled the door open. The queen - his mother - stood before him, in one of her more casual dresses, not yet dressed to sleep. She smiled and walked in, moving to sit on the bed, exactly where he'd been moments before. He shut the door and returned to sit next to her.   
  
"How was your day, Eleven?" she asked. Clearly, she was here for more than that. This was just a way to start the conversation. "You look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?"  
  
He shrugged, putting on a weak smile that he hoped wouldn't make him look _more_ tired. "Same as always. I slept fine. Did you?"  
  
"No, I can't say I did. I was still awake, working, when I heard noises. By the time I went to see what had occurred, the guards told me a thief had tried to steal one of my crowns, but had been apprehended before anything could be taken. When I went to check, though, one was missing. Not that I would've worn it anyways, but the facts don't seem to match up, do they?"  
  
Eleven stiffened. "That seems really strange. I had no idea."  
  
"That's not the whole of it. Imagine my surprise when I went to ask the dungeon guards about the criminal and found out that the man in question was gone!" Thankfully, that seemed to be the extent of what she knew.  
  
"He left? How?"  
  
Eleanor seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I imagine some kind soul let him out, and I imagine that kind soul was the same person who took my crown. Then, it seems awfully likely that they went out on the town together, and the person in question returned alone and without his bag. That's only my guessing, of course."  
  
What?! How could she...? Ah. Prince and queen they may be, this really was just another instance of a teenage boy underestimating how much his mother knows. He let out a short, breathy laugh. "How?"  
  
"I saw you come out from behind a tapestry in one of the halls and had you followed by a guard. Don't think you're the only one who knows all the secret passageways of this place. I was a kid once too, you know." She winked. Evidently she wasn't upset, but still...  
  
"Irwin isn't aware, by the way," she continued, "and I'm not sure he needs to become aware. You must be careful not to let anyone see you in the future if you dare do this again, which I would _hope_ you don't. It could bring up issues I'd rather not deal with. My only question is: what did you write on that note?"  
  
"So the guard saw everything." What shoddy work. He'd been getting away with this for years, but the one night he socializes with a criminal, he gets caught.  
  
His mother smiled again. "Saw, yes. Heard, no. Whatever conversations you had, I'm not aware. Care to explain why you took the crown, while you're at it?"  
  
Eleven sighed. He'd better just explain the whole night. "In the first place, I really don't know why I grabbed it. It was intuitive. I felt like I'd need it. That thief lives on the streets, and it's his little sister's birthday. She asked for a crown, and he tried to deliver. I let him out because it seemed like his intentions were good and I didn't want to take a girl's family away on her birthday. Then, I asked him to go somewhere, so I could make absolutely sure I'd been right about that. I ended up leaving the crown. The note said to give it to her - his sister." He hesitated. Should he share the last part? He'd always been close to his mother, though. "It also said I'd be returning to pick up the satchel I left. That's all of it."  
  
Eleanor listened thoughtfully, and as he finished, her kind smile turned more amused.  _"Oh._ I see. Well. You'd better not shirk your duties because of this." The words implied a threat, but her tone was light.  
  
"I'd never," Eleven promised, shaking his head.  
  
She stood. "Of course you wouldn't. Good night, dear. Do get some sleep."

 

* * *

 

Erik didn't sleep that night. Nothing unusual, though he didn't love it either. Whatever. He had the the next night to sleep. The one after that...maybe not.  
  
Barely two hours after his return, before the sun was really up at all, Mia awoke. Was there some sort of subconscious sixth sense little girls had of knowing to wake up at six when it was a holiday? Calling Mia a little girl wasn't really fair anymore - she was  _sixteen_ today - but far too often, she acted the part.  
  
"Erik! Wake up!" she cried, shaking him, despite the fact that he'd been laying in bed, awake. "Y'know what today is, right?"  
  
A faint smile formed on his face. "No idea. Think it's Tuesday?"  
  
"Ugh, you suck! I _know_ you're joking. That's why you left last night, right? To get me a present!"  
  
Ah. So she'd awoken while he was gone. He'd been afraid of that. What's done is done, though. Will she knew was that he'd been getting her a present. No issue there. "You got me there. You want it now?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Close your eyes, then." Mia complied, and he lifted the expensive-looking accessory to place it atop her head. Immediately, she opened her eyes and rushed to the nearest mirror. He watched her eyes widen in shock, and her mouth curve into a wide smile. It made sitting in the dungeons way beyond worth it. He'd sit down there for months, hell, years, to see her smile like that. He silently thanked Dundrasil's crown prince yet again.  
  
She turned to him. "Woah! Is this real? Thank you!"  
  
"Real as can be," he assured her. "Anything for you, sis."  
  
"Did you steal this?"  
  
"No!" he cried, faking being offended. He  _hadn't_ ended up stealing it, in the end. The fact that he tried didn't matter. "I know people in high places. Don't underestimate me."me  
  
"Yeah, right. It's not like the queen gave you one of her crowns for your sister's birthday."  
  
"No, the  _queen_ didn't."  
  
"Who, then?"  
  
"Can't you just accept a gift?" When the only answer she gave was a prolonged raise of her eyebrows, he sighed and caved. "I may or may not have gotten it from the prince."  
   
Her eyes widened again, taking on a sort of starstruck sheen. Hang on. She'd better not have some stupid crush on him. "As in, Eleven? For real? No way."   
  
"Yeah. I'm not joking. He said he might like to meet you." Maybe that would just make her amazement worse, but being doubted was annoying.  
  
"Seriously?! When?!"   
  
For a moment, he considered telling her that he had no idea when they'd get a chance. The idea of her invading on the next night didn't sit well with him, for some reason. That'd be cruel, though. "Tomorrow."  
  
"You better not be joking, you ass."

 

* * *

 

"Why isn't he here?" Mia pouted. She looked tired, but refused to sleep when she had the chance to meet somebody famous. Hopefully said famous person would be alright with her presence.  
  
"He'll be here. Calm down." Erik leaned against the outside wall of the same joint, satchel slung over his shoulder. Mia had asked to carry it, and he'd shut that idea down right away.  
  
A minute or so later, a hooded figure caught his eye. They sent him a wave, and he returned it. He lifted the bag's strap over his head and held it out, which the person accepted when they walked over.  
  
"You can take the hood off, you know," Erik commented. "It's dark. Nobody's really out."  
  
Eleven pulled the hood down. He had glasses on, and his hair was pulled back into a low, sloppy bun. He looked totally different than usual. Good. "Fair enough. Nobody would recognize me with these anyway," he added, tapping his glasses. "I've worn contacts since anyone can remember." His eyes travelled to Mia, who, somehow, hadn't spoken yet. "You're his sister?" he asked, speaking directly to her.  
  
"Unfortunately," she sighed, and Eleven laughed. "You're his friend?"  
  
"Unfortunately, " Eleven replied, and Mia nearly doubled over giggling. Erik's breath hitched in his throat. This was _not_ how he'd intended things to go. "No, I'm joking. We only just met a few days ago, and if we're friends, then I'm glad." Oh. That was nicer.  
  
"Are you actually Prince Eleven?" Mia asked. To her credit, she stayed completely composed.  
  
" _Crown_ prince," El corrected. "Oh, and happy late birthday." Hadn't he said the other day that he wasn't good at conversation? He seemed to be charming Erik's little sister just fine right now. Come to think of it, him and Mia were closer in age than he and Erik were. Good thing Mia wasn't a princess, or they might just end up together considering how well they got along.  
  
"Thank you," she replied cheerfully, her cheeks taking on a light pink hue. "Apparently you gave my brother my present? How come?"  
  
"We had a deal. I didn't just give it away."  
  
"Deal?"   
  
"Top secret."  
  
Mia pouted, and Erik found his turn to cut back into the conversation. "You plan on heading back now?"  
  
Eleven shrugged. "Unless you plan on taking me somewhere. Do you?" He raised his eyebrows.  
  
Erik opened his mouth to speak, but Mia got there first. Predictably. "Ever been bowling?"  
  
"Only once or twice. I'm not very good," he admitted sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sure you're fine. We should go!"

 

* * *

 

"You're not very good," Erik repeated, dryly, staring at Eleven. "You're not very good."  
  
Eleven rubbed the back of his neck, blushing lightly, but clearly proud of himself. "Got lucky, I guess."   
  
"Bullshit. You crushed both of us." At that, El just laughed.  
  
"Great job, Eleven!" Mia declared happily. "Can I call you that?"  
  
"You too," he replied. "Please do. 'Your highness' gets really tiring."  
  
Mia had come in last, and Erik knew if El wasn't here, she'd be yelling about how unfair it was. Erik had great accuracy because of experience with throwing rocks and knives, so he usually won, but the prince was... _really_ good.   
  
"I think it's time for me to head back," Eleven said after a moment. "I'd love to see you again, both of you. Whenever possible."  
  
"We normally stay at an inn on the outskirts of the kingdom," Mia was quick to inform him. "Unless it gets full. Then you can find us on the streets."  
  
Eleven's eyes suddenly widened, like he'd thought of something. "I've got an offer for you, actually. I hate seeing people have to live on the street. How about living in the palace for a while? You'd be there as friends of mine. There's a few guest rooms in my personal wing, and if you don't like that, there's an entire separate guest wing as well. You'd be free to come and go as you please."  
  
Mia cried "yes!" at the exact moment Erik said, "absolutely not." They looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"We can't," Erik said. "You barely know us. It wouldn't be right to invade like that."  
  
"It's not invading if I'm inviting you."  
  
"Well, I don't fucking want a pity invite." He hated people feeling bad for him. He was completely fine and no one should doubt that. Intentions may have been good, but they wounded his pride.  
  
"It's not a pity invite. I want you there because I like you both. But say no if you want." Eleven stayed completely calm the whole time, his face blank.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Erik! Stop being an ass about it." Mia clearly really wanted to go. But...  
  
"Fine," Erik sighed. For Mia.   
  
"I'll come pick you up tomorrow at noon, then," Eleven said, smiling.  
  
Mia quickly told him where they'd be, ecstatic. This still didn't sit all too well with Erik. It still seemed too much like pity.  _For_   _Mia_ , he had to remind himself.  
  
"See you then," Eleven said to Mia, then lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a gentle kiss to it. How princely. And how annoying. They really did get along too well.  
  
Mia's smile grew ten times larger, and she turned away to hide the growing blush on her face. In the second she was looking the other way, Eleven turned to Erik. "Tomorrow," he promised, and for half a second, Erik almost expected him to kiss  _his_  hand too. He didn't. Instead, he leaned down to kiss his cheek, leaving Erik shocked. He wouldn't let it show on his face, though. He just nodded.   
  
They parted ways.  
  
On the walk to what they called home, Mia was practically buzzing with excitement. "We got along so well! And we're gonna live in the palace! This is actually real, huh..." Erik didn't know if she actually trailed off or if he just started tuning her out.  
  
He was still mildly shocked by their parting. Why had a kiss on the cheek made him feel like that? Probably because he just wasn't used to touching anyone. Right. That was definitely it. He did  _not_ have a crush on the prince, because he  _wasn't_ gay...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just...pretend dundrasil has a bowling alley, alright? kind feedback is greatly appreciated love yall


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which the romance takes 10 steps forward and then immediately takes 20 steps back.

Noon came too quickly.   
  
Mia was waiting outside the entrance to the inn, and Erik had refused to join her. They could come get him from the room when it was time to go. He still couldn't believe he'd actually agreed to going. When the door swung open, he'd been expecting Mia. Just his luck that that wasn't the case - the prince himself entered.  
  
"Hey," Eleven began, typical charming smile on his face. "You ready?"  
  
Erik shrugged. "I guess. Your parents really okay with this?"  
  
El nodded. "I explained that I met a few people who needed somewhere to stay. You both are my personal responsibility, and they trust me enough. They're very generous people too."  
  
"Oh," Erik said, mildly bitter. He'd almost been hoping El would come just to say that it wasn't an option anymore. It wasn't that he didn't like the prince, or the king and queen - he did - but it still felt like a pity offer.  
  
"It's still not a pity invite," Eleven promised, aware of Erik's hesitations. He held a hand out to help Erik up from the bed. "Come on."  
  
Erik accepted the help silently, releasing Eleven's hand as soon as he was standing. They walked outside together, opening the doors to find Mia sitting in a horse-drawn carriage, waiting for them.   
  
"Come on!" Mia demanded. Erik looked to Eleven, raising his eyebrows.  _Really?_  
  
"Sorry," Eleven laughed. "No other choice. Better get in."  
  
Erik sighed and complied, climbing in to sit opposite Mia. She had a bag with their few possessions next to her, so El ended up sitting next to him. It was noticeably tight, their shoulders pressing up against each other. The ride ended up being quick and quiet, the carriage dropping them off at a set of doors behind the castle.   
  
"Probably better you don't come in the main doors," Eleven explained. "It's quieter this way." He led them inside and down a set of hallways, into a room that looked like an office. Sitting at a desk was a woman who was obviously the queen. Erik found himself a little intimidated being in her presence.   
  
"Welcome," she greeted them. "I take it you're the ones my son has told me about? Lovely to meet you both."  
  
"Your highness." Mia went down into a curtsy that Erik hadn't been expecting her to be able to do, but the queen waved it off.   
  
"No need for curtsying and such. I apologize for my husband's absence. He's busy, but surely you'll meet him at some point. Now, I'm sure you know this already, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. You'll be staying in the guest rooms in Eleven's wing. You can go there now, but we'll give you a tour first, if you choose so."  
  
"A tour would be great," Mia said earnestly.  
  
Erik's instinct told him to say no, but if he didn't figure out where things were, he'd definitely end up lost at some point. "Agreed."  
  
"Very well," the queen said. "My son's set up separate tours for the both of you, depending on what you're likely to want to see more, because honestly, going through this whole castle would take an entire day. Mia, is it? I'll take you personally, if that's alright."  
  
Mia's eyes widened. Erik had no idea she had such an obsession with the royal family. "Of course. Thank you."  
  
The queen smiled. "Follow me, then." She walked out of the room, Mia following behind her. It was almost comical, Mia's footsteps more like skipping that walking.  
  
"And you're coming with me," Eleven said, smiling. Erik started towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Not that way."  
  
"What?" There were no other doors in the room.  
  
Eleven didn't answer, and instead walked over to  one of the floor to ceiling bookshelves behind the desk. He pulled one book halfway out, and then another, and then shifted a few. The shelf turned ninety degrees, leaving a hole in the wall that seemed to lead to another hallway.   
  
"Holy shit," Erik muttered. "I thought this kind of stuff only happened in books."  
  
"Nope." Eleven grinned. "The whole castle's like this. Come on." He walked back over, grabbed Erik's hand, and pulled him through the newly opened passage. Well. This was going to be interesting.  
  
When Eleven had said that the whole castle was like this, he hadn't been kidding. From bookshelves to portraits to floor tiles, everything seemed to be hiding something else. Who designed this place?  
  
After a while, Eleven stopped them. It'd probably been an hour by now, and, Erik realized, they were  _still_ holding hands. But...he let that keep happening. For now.  
  
"This is my wing," Eleven told him. He pointed to a set of doors, the furthest one in the hallway. "That's my room. Yours is next to it, and Mia's is next to yours. There's one more thing I wanted to show you, though."  
  
They walked to the end of the hall, into the room Eleven had said was his. Erik suddenly felt like he wasn't supposed to be here. Eleven tugged him forward, sensing his hesitation. He led them over to a closet. Once opening it, Eleven used his free hand to pull a piece of drywall from the side wall. It came away with surprising ease.   
  
"I don't think anyone knows about this one except me. It's my favorite room in the castle."   
  
When they entered, Erik was speechless. It was a lush garden, complete with a stream and several wooden benches with pillows on them. Looking up, the ceiling was pitch black, with glowing constellations painted on it.  
  
"I have no idea who created this," Eleven continued. "I only discovered it a few years ago. The garden seems to take care of itself, for the most part. It's my little secret paradise."  
  
"It's amazing," Erik breathed, finding his voice. "Why are you showing this to me?"   
  
Eleven shrugged. "I don't know. I trust you, I guess. It's nice to have someone to share things with, sometimes. Nice as this is, I don't always want to be alone up here."  
  
"Makes sense," Erik replied, even though it  _didn't._ Why trust him, of all people? They'd only just met. Did Eleven really have no other friends, or something?  
  
Eleven hummed, finally releasing his hand. He wandered over to one of the benches and laid down on it, his head on one of the pillows. He waved a hand in the general direction of the closest bench, obviously intending for Erik to do as he had.   
  
Erik walked over to one, putting one of the pillows on the end and laying down on his back, just like Eleven had. The first thing he noticed was that while Eleven's feet hung off the end, Erik fit on it perfectly. Was he that much shorter? He hadn't realized it, before.  
  
"Look up," Eleven said softly. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Something about the way the room was shaped made it so when Erik looked straight up, all he could see was the black of the ceiling, and everything seemed dark. And Eleven was right - even he'd admit, it was really pretty. He could identify more than a few of the constellations, not by name, but visually. Out on the sea, he's seen some of these. "Yeah," Erik murmured. "It is."  
  
Eleven proceeded to point to some of the groupings of fake stars and name them. Erik couldn't always tell which ones he was pointing to, but he didn't ask. Eleven's voice was oddly like a lullaby when he talked this softly, and Erik didn't want him to stop. He suddenly felt tired. Really...tired...

 

* * *

  
Erik awoke with a start. He didn't remember falling asleep, but clearly, he'd dozed off. Where was he? He blinked a few times and looked around. Ah. That's right.  
  
But why hadn't Eleven woken him? He lifted himself off the bench and walked over, to where the prince had his eyes closed as well. So Erik hadn't been the only one. He'd better wake him up. Who knows how late it is?  
  
Sleeping, Eleven looks just about perfect. His pale skin doesn't have a single blemish on it, his eyelashes are long and dark, and his lips are just slightly separated. He really is attractive, Erik notices. Maybe he understands Mia's crush on him now. Er, no. He shouldn't be thinking like that.  
  
Erik shook his shoulder gently. "Eleven," he whispered urgently.   
  
To his relief, Eleven's eyes opened right away. "Huh? Erik? What...?" Then his expression changed in realization. "Shit." Was that the first time Erik heard him swear?  
  
"We both passed out. What time is it?"  
  
"There's no clock in here." Eleven stood up shakily and walked to the exit once he'd regained his balance. Erik followed him to his room, where Eleven glanced at the clock on the wall. "Late. We were out for hours. You go to your room. I'll send up dinner and deal with everything."  
  
"Okay," Erik agreed, moving to leave the room.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."

* * *

  
How many hours has it been since he'd eaten dinner? Three? God, he shouldn't have taken that nap. There's no way he'll fall asleep now. Rolling around in bed isn't doing any good.  
  
Erik stood and begun pacing, something something he did more often than he'd like to admit. Being here still made him uncomfortable. He doesn't belong here. He's only here because Mia wanted them to be.  
  
Another thing to keep him up at night was his growing discomfort being around the crown prince, or rather, his growing attraction to him. He didn't want to admit it to himself, and just a day ago he was forcing himself to deny it, but he was definitely... _romantically attracted_ to him. There was nothing sexual about it - this was genuinely a dumb schoolgirl crush. The minor ongoing sexuality crisis he was having aside, this was the fucking prince. Nothing could ever happen between them, a fact that both relieved and disappointed him.  
  
He was  _not_ expecting to hear a light knock at the door.   
  
Erik walked over, confused, and when he pulled open the door, the person standing there was the devil himself. Er, the prince.  
  
Eleven smiled, softly and apologetically. "Walls aren't soundproof here, y'know. Pacing? You alright?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm fine. Can't sleep."  
  
Eleven stepped inside without asking, closing the door. "Me neither, which is why I heard you. Insomnia sucks."  
  
Erik shrugged, taking a step back. It's probably best to keep his distance from now on. "Yeah."  
  
Eleven clearly noticed, but he didn't say anything, and walked over to sit on the bed. "Do you like it here?"  
  
Erik nodded. "It's nice."  
  
"You can come sit over here, you know."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
"Did I do something?" Eleven asked suddenly.  
  
How the hell was he supposed to answer that? "No? Yes? I don't know."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"I don't know, you just - the asking me to take you out, the offering to let me live with you, the private tours, the holding my hand during said private tours, the showing me that secret room, and now the checking up on me. I don't know, okay?!" He said all of this in a quiet hiss, and regretted almost every word as soon as it left his mouth. "I mean-"  
  
"No. I get it," Eleven said, standing. He walked back over, and this time, Erik didn't back away, as much as his instincts told him to. Eleven's left hand found its way into Erik's hair and somehow, slowly, the gap between them closed.  
  
Erik didn't even notice his arms wrap around Eleven's waist, but they ended up there. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Erik didn't want to pull away. But he had to. He let it continue for another second or two and then backed off, shaking his head.  
  
"And that. You did that. We can't do that."  
  
"Why not? " Eleven asked softly. God, he needed to leave. The longer he stood there, the likelier Erik was to change his mind.  
  
"You're the fucking crown prince, Eleven. You're gonna go off and marry a princess and  _not_ a broke criminal. This needs to stop, and I think you should leave. Goodnight."  
  
He suddenly appeared as emotionless and composed as ever. "I think I should too. Sorry. No, actually, I'm not sorry. But I'll be strictly professional around you from now on. This has stopped, here and now, just like you wanted. Goodnight."  
  
Eleven walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Erik awoke with a knock at the door. Silently wishing and praying it was anyone but who it had been last time, he called, "come in!" 

  
Thankfully, Mia walked in, holding a tray of food in one hand. She came over and dropped it unceremoniously on the bed next to him. "Breakfast."  
  
"Thanks," he said, sitting up and looking it over. High quality food, consistent with what he'd seen so far.  
  
"They told me to tell you that Princess Jade of Heliodor is going to be visiting today, by the way. We might get to meet her!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Erik asked, actually interested. He'd heard nothing but good things about the princess of Heliodor. If they had the chance to meet her, he was looking forward to it.  
  
Trying to steal the queen's crown really had done a lot for him, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, next chapter comes with the appearance of best girl jade  
> thanks for reading!! comments are appreciated as always love yall


End file.
